


Wedding Knight

by psyraah



Series: Prince Keith/Knight Shiro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Keith wishes to marry Shiro. The reason is simple: he is in love with the man, with his patience, his kindness, his strength, and a million other little parts of him. Though common-born, he is Keith's best friend, the one he trusts the most, his soul mate.Unfortunately, the biggest critic of the union is Shiro himself.Sheith Week Unlimited Day 6: Dalliance[Prince!Keith and Knight!Shiro]





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN I SAW THE WORD DALLIANCE I IMMEDIATELY THOUGHT ROYALTY AU AND SO THIS IS ALL I GOT. PLEASE ENJOY.

In hindsight, Keith should have known that something was wrong.

As Prince, and next in line, you would think that Keith would have a greater sense of people, and being able to read them. When his champion, best friend, and lover returned from clearing out some bandit disturbance a few days away from the capital, Keith should have known. After all, said champion, best friend, and lover barely even acknowledged him upon his return, reporting to Keith as a simple soldier might, as though he weren’t Keith’s right hand, the one who warmed his bed and his life.

Then, once all Keith’s other royal advisers had left, it was just Keith and Shiro alone. And Keith’s next clue should have been the fact that Shiro didn’t move towards him, when Shiro was usually quick to sweep Keith up in his arms after so many days away. But again, Keith didn’t notice. He thought it odd, a little, but decided that Shiro was perhaps simply tired.

So Keith went to him, and pushed himself up on his toes to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. But they had barely touched—warm, and perfect—before Shiro was pulling away.

Keith blinked, not quite computing what was happening. He waited for Shiro’s smile—bright and bold—but none came. Instead, there was only this: Shiro licking his lips once, twice, and then dropping his gaze from Keith’s face.

“We should—we cannot continue,” Shiro said, voice hoarse, quiet, and missing his usual spark.

Keith stared, not understanding. An odd numbness spread to his fingertips, because this…this wasn’t normal. Something was wrong, and dread crept all over his skin. Keith frowned, and reached for Shiro’s hand—but the other man drew away, and Keith’s heart cracked. He couldn’t recall Shiro ever having withdrawn from his touch, and he’d done so twice in the one night.

“Shiro, what do you mean?”

“We should end this. Us. You need to find someone more suitable for your station, someone you can…” Shiro trailed off. He glanced down, and Keith followed his gaze. Still clenched around his sword, Shiro’s right hand—an odd mix of steel and magic—glowed gentle blue, before fading away so that it was undetectable beneath his shirt and gloves. “You’re not going to be marrying me, and the sooner you find someone who you are, the better. You need…you need someone suitable for marriage,” he finished firmly.

Keith still didn’t understand.

Then all at once, he did.

And in the wake of understanding, rage nipped up his throat, pure heat and betrayal.

“Suitable—” Keith snapped, before cutting himself off. “Do you think this is a mere dalliance for me?” _Because I_ am _going to marry you_ , Keith wanted to add.

“No, precisely the opposite.” And now Shiro sighed, before his gaze settled back on Keith. “I was speaking with Allura. She said…she said you intended to marry me.”

Keith pouted. “I told her not to tell you.” Because Keith had _known_ that Shiro would wonder, and worry. “I wanted…I wanted to talk to you about it properly. If you don’t wish to, then I understand. But I just…what does that have to do with being suitable?”

Shiro shuddered, but when he opened his eyes, they were determined. “You are to be king,” he said firmly. “I’m…I’m not even part of the nobility, let alone someone worthy of having your hand. This has already been selfish enough of me. I cannot burden you any longer.”

“You’re not a burden, Shiro. I want this.”

“I’m not sure…I’m not sure you do.”

Keith glared, the argument a familiar one. “You think I’m rushing into this,” he sighed.

Shiro hesitated, before nodding. “You know how you are.”

“Yes, you know me. You know all of me.” Keith took a deep, shuddering breath, heart shaking because this was the most important speech of his life. Of all the diplomatic talks, all the royal decrees, nothing was as important as this. Not for Keith. “But Takashi, you fail to see everything _you’ve_ given me. I’ve learnt patience. I’ve learnt to take stock of the situation, to gather information, to use everything at my hands. _You’ve_ taught me all that.”

Shiro’s resolve was crumbling; Keith had known him long enough to be able to see the helpless love, bare on his face. To know that Shiro’s hands, clenched tightly by his side, wanted to reach out and seek warmth. “Keith, I don’t understand.”

Keith smiled, and resisted the urge to take Shiro’s hand. “I’ve been talking to Allura, and Coran. They’ve been helping me look through the archives, and yes, for years, the ruler only marries high nobility. But that’s not a law. Nowhere is it ever stated that I cannot wed whomever I wish. It is custom, not law.”

“You know as well as I that custom cannot easily be tossed aside,” Shiro said, frustrated.

“But not impossible,” Keith said. With shaking fingers, he reached up to stroke Shiro’s cheek, rough with stubble from his time away. “Past unions were for the sake of alliances, politics, strength, stability. They had reasons for marrying how they did. And so do I.” Keith smiled, loving every plane of Shiro’s face. The furrow of his brow, the scar across his nose, the life in his eyes. “The most celebrated knight in my kingdom, one of my most trusted advisors. Kind, intelligent, thoughtful.”

Keith paused, and brushed away the hint of tears that threatened to spill from Shiro’s eyes. “The kingdom would be foolish not to accept you, love or no.”

Silence. Nothing but silence, Shiro’s shuddering frame, and the breath that Keith held suspended, waiting for the next moment.

Then a strong arm was around his waist, Shiro’s hand in his hair, and Shiro’s lips were pressed to his neck, peppering kisses against his skin. Keith sighed, let the tension finally evaporate as he melted into Shiro’s hold, held Shiro closer himself. Shiro’s mouth found his own—hungry, desperate—and Shiro was everywhere. His breath moving through Keith’s own, fingers strong against Keith’s back, and all Keith could do was to pull Shiro closer, surge up to meet him. Meet Shiro with his own fire, his own love, trying to pour everything he felt into the one kiss: _I love you_ , _I need you_ , _stay with me_.

When Shiro finally let him go, let him settle back down to earth and Keith opened his eyes, they were both breathless. “Well,” Keith said eventually. “You…I assume you’re staying then?”

“Always,” Shiro whispered, lowering his forehead to Keith’s. “Always.”

And Keith had to voice the one lingering uncertainty. “You…do you want to leave?”

“No,” Shiro said immediately, voice hoarse. “Of course not, but I just didn’t think—your people need you. I cannot keep you to myself.”

“They’ll have me. And I’ll have you.”

“You give me everything,” Shiro said breathlessly. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Hush,” Keith said, and tugged at Shiro’s white forelock that draped over his eyes. “Just don’t do it again. Where did all of that come from, anyway?”

Shiro sighed. “Nowhere.”

Keith frowned. “You’re not one to get all caught up in your own head like that, so there must have been a reason.”

Shiro shifted on his feet, before Keith finally felt the tension truly leave Shiro. “It was just…with the coronation coming soon, there’s just been an awful lot of talk about wedding plans. Potential suitors, advantages or disadvantages of marrying this Princess or that Baron.” Gently, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Keith’s ear, before kissing his cheek gently. “Yet surprisingly, no one ever seems to consider the one-armed, common-born knight you’ve taken as your lover.”

“They won’t forget you once you’re by my side in the throne room,” Keith said firmly.

Shiro laughed at the passion of his little spitfire. “I’m always by your side anyway,” he said fondly. And it was true: as the prince’s champion, he was forever at Keith’s side, watching over him, protecting him. Protecting the future of his kingdom.

Of _their_ kingdom.

“I love you,” Shiro said.

Keith’s smile was worth ten thousand kingdoms, and then some. “I love you, too.” Keith pushed up on his toes, and knowing what he wanted, Shiro dipped his head so that Keith could press a kiss to his forehead.

“So, Takashi Shirogane, I have one final question for you,” Keith murmured, his eyes sparkling when he drew away. “Will you do me the honour of marrying me, and being my prince?”

“It would be _my_ honour to do so.” Shiro bowed, and pledged his life to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me very happy. Please also find this on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/827030695620988928) and my [Voltron tumblr](http://psytrron.tumblr.com/post/156703574144/wedding-knight)!


End file.
